


Fight to Survive

by awacee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bus, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awacee/pseuds/awacee
Summary: [...] His voice sounds high and scratchy, as if he hadn't spoken for a long time. After that it's quiet and he hears the heated panting from him, as if he wants to calm down. He is afraid, shoots it through Harry's head.[...] or Harry is on his way to his family and meets a brown-haired boy in a coach who runs away from his life.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my new story. I hope you will like it :)  
> Please remember that English is not my mother tongue. So forgive my mistakes!

Shivering, Harry pulls his red wool scarf tighter around his neck and buries his frozen nose in the soft mesh. Had the brown-haired man known the coach was coming late, he would have shown up at the bus station later. But how should he know? The Internet said that everything should run according to the desired times. 

 

Harry pulls his nose up, steps on from one foot to the other to keep warm. From the corner of his eye he sees that things are similar to the other travellers. They are a handful of people who will board a coach.

 

Probably there was a small problem with the first station and therefore the journey is delayed? Which is not to be blamed at all, as it has been snowing almost continuously in London for a few days now.

 

  
Harry's very glad the trip wasn't cancelled. It is mid-December and he would like to spend the holidays at home with his family in Holmes Chapel. Since the death of his stepfather, the family has grown even closer to his heart than it already has.

 

"Mama, when is the bus finally coming?" whimpers a little girl. She has braided her long blond hair into two plaits and on her head there is a big fluffy white cap with a pom-pom on top. She buries her face in the hip of her mother, who gently holds her daughter in her arms. She mumbled something under her soft voice, which sounded like "Like my little mouse".

 

After another 10 minutes the bus finally came around the corner. "Finally", Harry mumbles with paused breathing. A few more minutes and he would have been appointed an ice sculpture. He must smile as he imagines what it will be like to look at him for 100 years.

" _That's Harry Styles, he froze to death when he waited in vain on the bus. If he hadn't been such a pussy, he would have been able to take the bus around the corner for a few minutes._ " Then many _Ahs_ and _Ohs_ would come from the future tourists.

With a smile the curly head gives his big travel bag to the bus driver, who starts to stow his luggage. Sighing, he gets on the bus and immediately receives a cosy warmth. His red frozen hands are immediately warm and tingling.

 

His eyes wander back and forth for a moment. The bus is completely occupied. Many probably want to start their journey today. Well, he must also say that the offer for today has been very favorable. Who wouldn't have hit there?

 

At the back in the corner he finds a free place. With heavy steps, because he is still completely frozen, Harry makes his way. As he gets closer, he sees that it must be a guy about his age.

 

The boy sits very strongly pushed in the corner and presses a backpack very strongly against his chest. His brown hair falls a little into his forehead.  
   
"Hi," Harry says as he sits down in the open and begins to free himself from his winter clothes. The boy looks up quickly, his fingers cramping around the rucksack he's holding while his eyes scurry wildly back and forth.

 

He doesn't look comfortable at all, Harry notices immediately. Besides, he doesn't answer Harry's greeting at all. On the contrary, he turns away rather.  
He's probably a very quiet person, Harry suspects and shrugs his shoulders.

 

Maybe they will talk to each other. He now has a 4 hour bus ride ahead of him. Although he is of the opinion that it will probably take longer with the weather conditions. As long as he arrives safely, everything is fine with him.

 

He briefly writes his mother that he is now sitting in the bus and hopefully arrives today. The answer comes a few seconds later.

 

**Mum:**  
_Take care of yourself! I stay awake and wait until you arrive. xxx_

 

A smile immediately lays on Harry's lips, he shakes his head. Typically his mother. He is looking forward to seeing his sister and his mother again. The university days have exhausted him very much in the last weeks. But now all exams are written and he can make himself comfortable on the sofa with cuddly socks and a hot chocolate with his mother. I'm sure he's also watching a kitschy Christmas movie. __  
  


Inside, the brown-haired boy cheers as the bus sets itself in motion. The boy sighs in relief and the hard grip around his backpack loosens a bit. Now Harry has time to take a closer look at the guy from the corner of his eye. He looks very dainty, with his high cheekbones and his relatively narrow shape.

 

"I'm Harry," Harry says after a few minutes and lets the brown-haired guy next to him flinch. "Are you on your way to your family, too?"

 

"Mmm...", it comes quietly from his neighbour, who slides awkwardly back and forth on his seat. "Yes .... No ...", he hears the murmuring. His voice sounds high and scratchy, as if he hadn't spoken for a long time. After that it is quiet and he hears the hot snorting from him, as if he wanted to calm down.

  
He is afraid, shoots it through Harry's head?

 

 


	2. O1 – Stopover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] His voice sounds high and scratchy, as if he hadn't spoken for a long time. After that it's quiet and he hears the heated panting from him, as if he wants to calm down. He is afraid, shoots it through Harry's head.[...] or Harry is on his way to his family and meets a brown-haired boy in a coach who runs away from his life.

The rocking of the bus made Harry slightly tired. During this time he took his headphones out of his jacket pocket and now it's sprinkled with the song 'Legend' by The Score. Of course, they didn't get far by bus, as Harry already suspected. The weather conditions are too bad for that. He wrote his mother that everything will be delayed very much.

  
  
But his mother persistently said that she will stay awake. She can't fall asleep until she knows that her baby has safely arrived home. Slightly smiling, Harry shakes her head. His mother has always liked to put him in bubble wrap.

  
  
The brown-haired guy just doesn't quite understand why, because he's not exactly small and dainty. Of course, he is often clumsy and likes to stumble around with his stork legs. But Harry is still a man who can defend himself.    
  
  


The curly head looks up as he notices that the bus is starting to slow down. Inside, he hopes they won't get caught in a second traffic jam. But then he sees the twinkling lights of a rest stop.  
At this moment Harry realizes that this is not such a bad idea. He is a little hungry and his bladder has been begging for a good hour for relief. The blonde-haired girl, who waited with her mother at the bus station, also jumps excitedly on the seat and is happy to move a bit.  
   
  
  


With a soft grin Harry watches as she tries to get into her thick winter jacket while still sitting. Her mother seems to help her with a laugh and pulls her wool hat all over her face.  
Something flares up in Harry. He loves to have children later, but he hasn't found the right partner yet.  
  
Most of the people Harry met still wanted to have life and fun, which Harry can fully understand. Nevertheless, he would have no problem building a life in the next few years, with a person he loves idolatrously.

 

Just as Harry is about to get up, he notices that his neighbor hasn't moved a bit. A quick glance to the side tells him that the smaller one has fallen asleep. He has turned away from Harry, while still holding his backpack by his belly to protect him. Only the handle has loosened a bit.  
His feathered hair falls slightly over his eyes and he has opened his lips slightly.  
Harry tries to wake him up, clearing his throat.  "Hey..." he says gently, "Hey, we're taking a break. «

 

The boy doesn't move a bit, just curls his nose slightly, which Harry finds cute. Harry gently touches him on the shoulder. It's actually just a slight breeze, but the brown-haired man rises immediately and, shocked, pushes himself further up against the bus wall. He raises his arm above his head and tries to protect himself from whatever.  
  
Harry is startled when he realizes that he has adopted a protective posture to possibly fend off blows. Does he really think Harry wanted to hit him?  
Does Harry really look like that?

 

Gemma keeps pinching his cheek and thinks he has a baby face and you would immediately see that he couldn't hurt a fly.  
   
His eyes flit panically and at the same time confused back and forth. He tries to understand where he is at this moment. As Harry's gaze touches, he immediately softens the gaze and tries to calm down.

 

 "I'm sorry," Harry mumbles and gnaws on his lower lip while the other one sits down clearing his throat.  "But we're taking a break right now and I thought I'd wake you up. Maybe you'd like to go to the toilet or something. "  
   
 "Mmm," he says, "mmm... yeah, thanks. "

 

Nodding, Harry now gets up from his seat, but still keeps an eye on his neighbor. He pout his lips when he realizes he still doesn't know his name. Doesn't Harry look nice?  
Sighing comfortably, Harry gets off the bus and stretches out a few times.

 

With fast steps the brown-haired one goes first in the direction of the toilets. He doesn't notice how his neighbor secretly follows him. The backpack is still pressed against his chest and he walks slightly bent as if he wanted to hide from the world.  
   
The toilets aren't exactly the cleanest, but they serve their purpose and what else can you expect but at a small rest stop? After Harry has relieved himself, he goes - like many of the travellers - to the main entrance, where he looks around for a few snacks and a hot chocolate or similar.

 

Immediately his gaze falls back on the brown-haired man, who sneaks through the corridors and does not really know what he is doing here. Again and again he turns his head to the side, then to the other side to make sure that he is really alone. It already looks in a certain way and white paranoid.

 

He stops at the shelf with the sandwiches and rolls, right next to Harry. For a moment he digs around in his backpack and pulls out his wallet. From the distance Harry can see the man's ID.  
   
Louis Tomlinson.

 

Finally, he knows his neighbor's name. But after a few seconds Louis closes his wallet sighing and walks out of the shop. Probably back to the bus. Harry is not stupid and adds one and one together. Louis has no money for food or even a drink. Something contracts in Harry's stomach area.

 

Without thinking big, he grabs a sandwich with ham and cheese, a few sandwiches, a small bag of chips and orders a medium hot chocolate 2 times at the counter. He couldn't bear to fill his stomach next to Louis and he had to watch starvingly.  
   
At the end Harry goes to the bus with the food, where Louis sits again on his seat. Only now does the curly head notice that Louis is wearing the same thing as outside for a few minutes. Just a sweater that is a bit frayed at the cuffs. Which is probably because he nervously plucks his arms, which Harry noticed after a few seconds.

 

Harry would like to turn around again and look for a jacket or something similar in the shop. Louis must be freezing or not?  
Smiling, Harry sits down on the square again and offers Louis a packed sandwich and a full cup of steaming hot chocolate.

 

Louis stares at Harry's hands for a few seconds, then shakes his head.  "I can't accept that," he says hoarse and starts kneading his hands nervously.

 

"But I want to," Harry says in a soft, quiet voice and grins crooked.  "Maybe it's a little weird now, but I saw you when you looked up how much money you had left. «  
   
Speechless, Louis looks at him with his mouth slightly open. He doesn't know what to say about it. Everything is confused in his head and his hands have now begun to tremble. Harry watched him?

 

  
Why didn't he notice?  
   
Maybe he didn't notice a few more things he should have noticed? A thick lump forms in his throat, which is much too thick to simply swallow.

 

Damn you! Damn you!  
   
 "Okay, you find it really weird," it comes mumbling from Harry as he awkwardly strokes through his hair.  "I didn't want that. Please accept it. It doesn't give me any trouble "

 

After some hesitation, when Harry wanted to give up, Louis takes his things off.  "Thank you. "It's quiet, but it still fills Harry with a load of friends.

 

"I'm Louis," says the smaller one after a few more seconds and Harry almost said, "I know. But he could just prevent that, otherwise he wouldn't have blamed Louis if he had just kept quiet the whole trip.  
   
 "Nice to meet you, Louis. "Says Harry with such softness in his voice that Louis almost whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it with the chapter :)  
> How did you like it? In the next chapter more of Louis past comes to light ;)  
> Be curious!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D  
> I hope you like the beginning


End file.
